Poslední dny
by Maarty
Summary: Poslední dva dny na světě aneb jak je využít... (prý jsem to odflákla)


Delia utíkala po chodbě jako šílená. Všichni studenti Akademie v Quanticu jí uhýbali z cesty a zůstávali za ní zírat. Bez zaklepání vletěla do jedněch dveří.  
"Clarice! Clarice, kde jsi! Jsi tady?" křičela zoufale.  
Clarice akorát vylezla z koupelny a sušila si vlasy. Delia se na ni vrhla a pevně ji objala.  
"Díky Bohu! Tak jsem se o tebe bála! Nevěděla jsem, kde jsi…"  
Clarice absolutně nechápala. "Deli, Deli… klid, uklidni se a řekni mi, co se děje."  
Delia nemohla popadnout dech. "On… on jim utekl! Lecter utekl z vězení! Teď mi to řekli, ale už je to dlouho. Nevěděla jsem, jestli třeba není tady nebo…"  
Clarice zamrazilo v zádech, když jí došlo, co znamená, že doktor utekl. Hned se ale oklepala. "Deli, klid. Jsme v Quanticu. Po Hooverově budově v DC je tohle to poslední místo, kam by přišel."  
Delia se kapku uklidnila. "Promiň… jsem tím rozhozená… myslíš… myslíš, že… že po tobě půjde?"  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla a zadívala se Delii do tváře. "Nevím… myslím, že spíš ne než ano, ale on je nevypočitatelný."  
"Slib mi, Clarice, že…"  
Zazvonil telefon a Delia ho bezmyšlenkovitě vzala. "Mappová. … jo, je tady se mnou. Chcete ji, pane? … Co! Páni! A kdo? … Tak to gratuluju, pane! … Jistě, vyřídím jí to. Nashledanou." Šťastně si oddechla a položila sluchátko. Byla celá rozzářená, jako by jí ze srdce spadl obrovitý balvan.  
"Co se děje?"  
"Chytili ho! Dostali ho na letišti! Dokážeš si představit, co jej teď čeká? Ten si to po cestě slízne! Crawford mu dá, co proto…"  
Clarice Deliinu euforii ovšem nesdílela.  
…

Byly to právě tři roky, co Clarice za nemalého přispění Dr. Lectera zastřelila Bufalo Billa. Teď už z ní byla velice úspěšná agentka. Vyšetřila každý případ a to BEZ Dr. Lectera. Mnohokrát měla nutkání za ním jít, ale vždy si to zakázala. Překvapivě se na ní setkání s Dr. Lecterem nepodepsalo ve špatném slova smyslu. Popravdě jí moc pomohl. Nikdy se mu to ale neodvážila jít přiznat.

Častokrát už pracovala i pro samotného prezidenta. Třeba jako i teď. Úspěšně se svým týmem akorát vystopovala potencionálního atentátníka.   
Zrovna byla v Oválné pracovně, když tam naběhl jakýsi splašený, dlouhovlasý, brýlatý vědátor v bílém plášti.  
"Pane prezidente! Pane prezidente, je to hrůza! Strašné!" křičel a přiřítil se ke stolu. Prezidentovi bodyguardi a ochranka se připlůžili až o několik vteřin později s provinilými výrazy. Prezident je gestem zase poslal ven a otočil se k onomu vědátorovi, který se mezi tím vyčerpaně sednul na gauč. Clarice si nikdo nevšímal.   
"Uklidněte se, Normane a řekněte, co se děje."   
Prezident byl úplně v klidu, v porovnání s tím, jaký nástup ten chlap připravil. Clarice to celkem znepokojilo.  
Vědátor se nadechnul, že odpoví, ale pak si konečně všimnul Clarice a tázavě se podíval na prezidenta.  
"V pořádku, Normane. Starlingová je agentka. Kde přistáli mimozemšťané tentokrát?" zeptal se pobaveně prezident.  
"Nikde, pane. Jde o Slunce. Je v nestabilním stavu. Před několika minutami jsme zjistili, že zítra v noci smete jeho exploze celou naši sluneční soustavu."  
V místnosti nastalo hrobové ticho. Jen tikání hodin rušilo jinak naprostý klid v nejdůležitější místnosti USA.  
"Apríl!" zašeptala si pro sebe nevěřícně Clarice. Ovšem vzhledem k tichu, to bylo zřetelně slyšet.   
Prezident si sednul do svého křesla. "Normane, tohle už jednou zfilmovali. Vymyslete si něco originálního."pronesl prezident, ale jeho pobavený tón byl značně nervózní a ztrácel na věrohodnosti.  
Do místnosti vešel, tentokrát už důstojně, další postarší muž - Tento na rozdíl od Normana vypadal naprosto seriózně. Prezidentovi rychle zmizel úsměv z tváře, když viděl i tohoto vědce.  
"Je to pravda?" zeptal se pevným hlasem, za kterým se ovšem skrýval strach.  
Uhlazený vědátor kývnul a sundal si brýle, aby si mohl promnout unavené oči.  
"Zítra ve 23:43 dosáhnou poměry ve Slunci kritických hodnot a osm minut po té, tedy 23:51 exploze dosáhne Země. Je mi líto." Vzdychnul.  
Opět hrobové ticho.   
"Zabránit se to mu nijak nedá?" Spíš to byl poznatek než otázka.  
Vědátoři zakroutili hlavami a zůstali na sebe zírat. Prezident se pak podíval na Clarice a vědátoři se chytili jeho příkladu. Měla svůj neutrální pracovní výraz, přestože uvnitř byla naprosto zoufalá. Svět se jí právě otočil vzhůru nohama a na hlavu jí až teď začal dopadat nábytek, když si pořádně uvědomila, co to všechno znamená.  
"Co budete dělat, pane?" zeptala se nakonec odměřeným tónem.  
Prezident pokrčil rameny. "Nejlepší bude nic neříkat. Jen by to vzbudilo paniku."  
"A oprávněnou! Lidé by měli vědět, co se děje, pane!"  
Prezident vzdychl.   
"Clarice, když to uveřejním, tak pět miliard lidí bude prožívat svůj poslední den ve strachu a ta zbývající miliarda inteligentů si je naopak bude oprávněně užívat. Podívejte, jste pěkná ženská, jděte ven, ulovte chlapa, dejte si s ním večeři a užívejte si poslední den. Dělejte to, co byste jinak nedělala. Berte to jako rozkaz."  
Clarice se na chvíli zamyslela, a pak přišla k prezidentovu stolu.  
"Pane, mám jednu prosbu. Dlužím něco jednomu muži. Problém je, že je za mřížemi. S vaším dovolením bych jej ráda vzala ven na ten poslední den."   
Prezident se na Clarice překvapeně podíval.  
"O koho jde?"  
"O doktora Lectera."  
Všichni v místnosti se na ni zděšeně podívali.  
"Přísahám, že nikomu neublíží! Pohlídám si to. Opravdu. Potřebuji jen Váš podpis na propustku."   
Prezident si Clarice změřil pohledem a pak vytáhnul papír s hlavičkou Bílého domu.  
"Clarice, dejte na sebe pozor." S tím jí podal provizorní propustku.  
"Děkuji, pane."  
"Není zač." pousmál se na ni Prezident. "Teď běžte. Ještě osobně zavolám do toho ústavu. A Clarice? Sbohem."   
"Nashledanou." Odvětila Clarice s úsměvem.   
Prezident se pak otočil k vědátorům.  
"Tak, vy teď mně a mému týmu pomůžete vymyslet, jak to utajit před Čínou a Ruskem…"

"Pane Chiltone." Pozdravila jej Clarice, ani se nezastavujíce, ve dveřích ústavu.  
"VY! Nevím jak jste to dokázala, ale je to na Vaši zodpovědnost" Nechci s tím mít nic společného a jestli Vám uteče, tak Vás osobně zabiju! Je to jasné!"   
Clarice se na něj mile usmála.  
"Jistě, pane Chiltone." Odvětila slaďoučkým hláskem.  
"Jsem DOKTOR Chilton!" zavrčel nabroušeně.  
Clarice se ale jen dál sladce usmívala a naklonila se k němu. "Nejste. Nikdy jste nedostudoval. Informovala jsem se hned u několika zdrojů. Omluvte mě." S tím odešla dolů po schodech.

"Barney, ahoj. Jak jste se měl tu dobu?" vyhrkla Clarice na velikého černocha za stolem, který se na ni překvapeně otočil.   
"Clarice! Dobré odpoledne. Popravdě jsem Vás čekal mnohem dřív."  
Clarice se na něj usmála.   
"Měla jsem moc práce." - "Právě proto." Opáčil okamžitě. "Jdete za doktorem?"   
"Mmn - hmm. Tady máte potvrzení, že jej beru ven."  
Barney nevěřícně nadzvednul obočí. Ona to ale nehodlala vysvětlovat. "Pak Vás zavolám." Pronesla a rozešla se tou známou cestou. Otevřel jí tedy vstupní mříž a ona se rozešla znovu tou ponurou chodbou. Tentokrát jí už ale nedělala nejmenší problém ignorovat všechny ty cvoky tam dole. Šla až pěkně do zadu… tam byl střed jejího zájmu. Přestože ale byla na venek klidná, tak byla uvnitř šíleně nervózní. Když jej viděla posledně, tak ji pohladil… co se stane teď?  
Zastavila se před stejnou celou jako několik let předtím. Seděl u stolu a četl si. Nadechla se, že jej osloví, ale v ten samý okamžik ji pozdravil: "Dobrý večer, Clarice."  
"Dr. Lectere." Beat. "přišla jsem s Vámi udělat obchod."  
Pořád nevzhlédl od své knihy.  
"Ano? Prázdniny na ostrově Antrax, Clarice?" zeptal se jí ironicky.  
"Ne, doktore. Slib, že nikomu neublížíte, za dva dny mimo toto zařízení."  
Až teď k ní vzhlédl, Clarice ale zůstala jen dál bez vysvětlení zírat na něj.  
"Proč, Clarice?" - "Slíbíte?   
Dalších pár vteřin na ni zíral. Bylo mu jasné, že tentokrát má navrch ona. "Ano, slibuji, Clarice."  
"Barney!"  
Během pár vteřin tam naběhl s maskou a kazajkou.  
"Ne, tohle si tady nechejte. Vše, co po Vás chci je, abyste otevřel tu celu."   
Barney se podíval do cely na doktora Lectera, doufajíce, že mu poskytne nějaké vysvětlení, ale doktor nic. Pečlivě Clarice zkoumal pohledem. Barney tedy odemknul doktorovu celu a znepokojeně sledoval, jak z ní doktor vyšel na chodbu.  
"Můžete jít, Barney. Ne, počkat… doneste mu nějaké slušné oblečení" Pronesla Clarice, aniž by spustila oči z Hannibala.  
Barney odešel, a tak stanul Hannibal Lecter poprvé před Clarice Starlingovou, aniž by mu něco fyzického bránilo v tom, jí ublížit. Zůstal na ni pár vteřin z několika málo centimetrů shlížet a pozorně si ji dál prohlížel. Clarice na něj zírala zpět. Byla nervózní, ale nebála se jej. Věděla, že ten slib, který jí dal je pro něj posvátný.  
Záhy se vrátil Barney s tím oblečením.

Všichni chovanci i ošetřovatelé nechápavě zírali do dlouhého koridoru, kterým šla Clarice Starlingová po boku s Hannibalem Lecterem, naprosto volným. Oba šli s neutrálním výrazem. Chilton jen tiše pěnil ve dveřích své kanceláře. Dr.Lecter se po něm podíval a pár vteřin na něj zíral s příslibem pomsty. Pak se ale podíval na Clarice a víckrát už se na Chiltona neotočil.  
Společně vyšli ven před ústav a slunce jim začalo svítit do tváře.  
Hannibal se neubránil úsměvu, což zase donutilo k úsměvu Clarice. Přestože to údajně byl šílený, masový vrah, ten nejhorší vůbec, tak se uměl nádherně usmívat.   
"Čím Vám vděčím za tuto laskavost, Clarice?"  
Otočila se k němu. "Chtěla jsem Vám jen poděkovat za to, že jste mi pomohl."  
Hannibal se na ni překvapeně podíval.  
"Nepředpokládám, že jste až tak moc vděčná, Clarice, na to, aby jste s tím šla za prezidentem. Zkuste mi odpovědět znovu, prosím."   
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. Nechápala, jak si mohla myslet, že by mu taková odpověď mohla stačit.  
"Upřímně, doktore, jsem chtěla, abyste se ještě jednou podíval ven, než všechno skončí."  
"Co všechno, Clarice?"   
Clarice se rozhlédla okolo, jestli tam někde není někdo, kdo by je mohl slyšet. Až záhy si uvědomila, že na ulici nestojí s normálním mužem, ale s Hannibalem Lecterem. Určitě to okolo dali vyklidit, nebo jej lidé poznali.  
"Dopoledne jsem byla v Oválné pracovně a mám z první ruky informaci, že Slunce zítra v noci prostě exploduje. Nemusím Vám snad vysvětlovat, co to pro nás všechny tady znamená."   
Nechala mu chvíli, aby tu informaci strávil, a pak mu ukázala na auto zaparkované u chodníku.   
"Pochybuji, že by to bylo zrovna podle vašeho vkusu, ale jiné neměli. S vracením se vzhledem k okolnostem nemusíte obtěžovat."  
Vzdychla a podala mu klíčky.   
"Mějte se, doktore. Nebudu Vás nijak omezovat a ani nikdo jiný… jen prosím dodržte ten slib." Pronesla Clarice posmutněle a rozešla se ke svému fordu.   
"Clarice?" ozvalo se za ní.  
Otočila se a naskytl se jí pohled na taky smutně se usmívajícího Hannibala Lectera.  
"Měli jsme se potkat za jiných okolností. Děkuji Vám."  
Clarice kývla a opět se otočila, pomalu odcházejíc. Hannibal párkrát přelétl pohledem mezi ní a klíčema, než se otočil rozešel se k autu, které mu Titán z druhé strany zákona půjčil.  
Ani pro jednoho z nich to nebyl jednoduchý odchod. Měli si toho tolik, co říct, ale to by nebyla nejlepší náplň posledních tří desítek hodin.  
Clarice se z příjemného soukromí svého auta podívala na to, ve kterém seděl Hannibal.  
"Uvidíme se v pekle, Hannibale." Pousmála se znovu smutně a nastartovala auto. Rozjela se pryč od ústavu míjejíce jej.

Clarice se ve spaní nervózně vrtěla. Odkopala ze sebe peřinu a tiše sténala. S jedním prudším trhnutím se probrala. Když si uvědomila, že je v bezpečí svého pokoje, tak se znatelnou úlevou vzdychla. Promnula si oči, prohrábla vlasy a zívla. Slunce už jí svítilo do tváře.  
_"Bude Krásný poslední den."_ pomyslela si.   
Chtěla vstát z postele, ale v tu ránu si všimla, že někdo (kdo asi:)) stojí ve dveřích její ložnice. Překvapeně jej přejela pohledem od hlavy až k patě a pousmála se, znovu si lehajíc na polštář.   
"Proč mě nepřekvapuje, že Vás tady vidím?"   
"I Vám dobré ráno, Clarice." Opáčil Dr. Lecter a pomalu přišel blíž k její posteli.  
"Dobré ráno." Odpověděla, jako by to byl její starý známý… respektive starý známý, kterého ráda viděla. "Stejně se Vás ale zeptám. Co tady děláte?"   
Přisednul si k ní na postel a pousmál se zpět. "Přišel jsem se podívat, jak trávíte poslední den."  
Clarice se taky posadila a přitáhla si peřinu ke krku.  
"Měla bych oslavovat. Život šel, podle mých představ, ale přesto se nemůžu donutit slavit. Co Vy?"  
Hannibal pokrčil rameny. "Nejspíš bych měl být s přáteli nebo s rodinou, že? Bohužel, už nikoho nemám. Vy jste jediná, která mě nevidí jen jako stvůru. Byl jsem dlouho sám… a pokud je jiná možnost, tak bych nejradši nebyl sám poslední den."   
Clarice na něj zůstala překvapeně zírat. Otevřel se jí právě ten údajně bezcitný muž? Ta zrůda? Chtěl strávit svůj poslední den s ní?   
"Pokud Vám to nekříží plány." Dodal. Bylo na něm vidět, jak moc mu záleží na tom, aby nebyl sám.  
"Žádné nemám."   
Hannibal se na ni dlouze zadíval. V jeho pohledu šla číst radost, překvapení a hlavně vděčnost. Díval se na ni tak intenzivně, že Clarice musela sklopit oči.  
"Včera jsem řekl, že jsme se měli potkat za jiných okolností." Pronesl Hannibal a ona k němu opět vzhlédla. "Možná to bude znít jako klišé, ale možná bychom mohli začít znovu."  
"Začít znovu? Jako Vy nejste vrah a já nejsem agentka?" zeptala se Clarice překvapeně.  
"Přesně tak." Přikývl Hannibal s poněkud rozpačitým výrazem na tváři. Pozorně sledoval Clarice, jestli se jí to bude zdát příliš narychlo nebo snad troufalé.  
Clarice na něj chvíli jen tak zírala, než pokrčila rameny a pousmála se. "Fajn. Teď už jen vykrademe banku, abychom si to opravdu užili a bude." Zazubila se.  
Hannibal pobaveně zakroutil hlavou. "To nebude nutné, Clarice. Financí mám dostatek… aspoň co se dnešku týče."   
Změřila si jej pohledem. "Nechci vědět, kde jste k nim přišel."  
"Naprosto legálně, Clarice." Obhajoval se Hannibal.  
Pokrčila rameny. "Dobře. Co tedy budeme dělat?"  
"Myslím, že oběd by byl zcela na místě." Zazněla odpověď.  
"Teď?" zeptala se Clarice překvapeně.  
Hannibal kývnul. "Ano. Je půl jedné."  
"Prospala jsem předposledních dvanáct hodin svého života." Zabrblala si pro sebe Clarice, a pak najednou vyhrkla. "Já ale nemám šaty! Jsou v čistírně…"  
Hannibal ukázal za ni, kde na ramínku visely nádherné večerní šaty. "Co tyhle?" zeptal se jí pobaveně.  
Když je Clarice uviděla, tak překvapeně vyskočila z postele jen v noční košili a vrhla se k nim.  
"Bože! Jsou náááádherné, doktore! Jak víte moji velikost?"  
Záhadně se pousmál. "Vím spoustu věcí."  
Clarice hned odběhla do jiného pokoje se do nich obléct. Cestou ještě zavolala: "Chovejte se jako doma." Během pár minut se vrátila už oblečená, nalíčená a načesaná… ovšem šaty měla v zadu rozepnuté. Hannibal by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že takové šaty nevybral schválně.  
"Zapnete mi je, prosím, doktore?"  
Vstal a přistoupil k ní. "S největší radostí, Clarice. Velice Vám to sluší, pokud smím říct."  
"Děkuji." Začervenala se Clarice.

Začali pěkně obědem v luxusní restauraci, pokračovali přes divadlo na operu (Clarice vždy chtěla nějakou vidět) a nakonec šli na večeři. Bavili se spolu o všem možném, krom FBI, vražd a podobných věcí. Věcí, které měly být pro ten den zapomenuty. Když spolu vyšli ruku v ruce z restaurace, kde byli na večeři, tak se Clarice zeptala: "Co dál, doktore?"  
Hannibal se na ni otočil a pokrčil rameny. "Cokoliv budete chtít, Clarice."  
Clarice se záhadně pousmála a naznačila mu, že nepůjdou k němu do auta, ale někam jinam.   
"Smím se zeptat, co máte v plánu, Clarice?" zeptal se, když už šli nějakou dobu.  
Pousmála se na něj a ukázala směrem k jednomu menšímu kinu.   
"Clarice…" začal stávkovat Hannibal.  
"Říkal jste cokoliv, co budu chtít. Chci tohle. V divadle už jsme byli a bylo to skvělé, ale už strašně dlouho jsem nebyla v kině."  
Hannibal se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval v cestě.   
"Tak na co půjdeme?" zeptala se Clarice a dívala se, co je v nabídce.  
"Nechám to na Vás. Žádný film mi nic neříká." Opáčil Hannibal, značně přešle.  
Clarice se před něj naštvaně podívala. "Jestli se chcete tvářit takhle, tak to radši jděte domů." Zavrčela. "No tak aspoň řekněte žánr. Romance, horor, akční, psychologický, komedie, drama, co?"  
Znovu pokrčil rameny. "Psychologický si odpustím, nechci se dívat na infantilní úroveň jejich postav, akční myslím můžeme taky vynechat, stejně jako nějakou teenagerovskou komedii."   
Clarice kývla. "Bezva. Takže romantický, horor nebo drama?"  
Hannibal se na ni zadíval.   
"Horror nebo drama?" opravila se s úšklebkem.   
"Co mají?" zeptal se s dalším vzdechem.   
"Z hororů 13 duchů a Dům hrůzy. Z Dramat Forrest Gump, Soumrak Dne a no zbytek se nelíbí mně." Odpověděla Clarice. (berte ty filmy s rezervou… nechtělo se mi přemýšlet, který film v té době už byl a který ne! ;))  
Hannibal zakroutil hlavou. "Jedno lepší než druhé… třeba… Soumrak Dne."  
Clarice nasadila znepokojený výraz a opatrně Hanibalovi naznačila o čem to je.  
"Ono… je to romantické drama."  
Hannibal protočil panenkami. "To je jedno." Vzdychl a šel koupit lístky.

Po dvou hodinách…  
"Tak, co říkáte na film, doktore?" zeptala se Clarice.   
Hannibal se na ni otočil a pousmál se. "Lepší než spadnout ze schodů, jak říkal jeden můj pacient."   
Clarice mu poslala vražedný pohled. "Teď jste mě urazil. Je to jeden z mých oblíbených filmů." Zavrčela a otočila se k němu zády předstírajíce uraženost. Oba věděli, že pro Hannibala ten film nebyl zase až tak nezajímavý. Přinejmenším si užíval, když Clarice položila svoji ruku na tu jeho. Přišel k ní a opatrně jí položil ruce na ramena, potichu mluvíc:   
"Clarice, omlouvám se."  
Otočila se k němu. "To byla legrace, doktore." Vyhrkla zaskočeně.  
Hannibal kývnul, že ví. "Neomlouvám se za tohle. Omlouvám se za to, co jsem Vám řekl ve vězení…"  
"Doktore!" zarazila jej Clarice. "Říkali, jsme, že minulost necháme minulostí."   
Smutně se pousmál. "Clarice, nemáme moc času a já se musím omluvit. Nezasloužila jste si to."   
"Otevřelo mi to oči." Namítla Clarice.   
"Možná, ale ublížilo také." Dodal Hannibal.  
"Hannibale, jsem ti za to vděčná. Moc mi to potom pomohlo." Oznámila mu přesvědčeně a vzala jej za ruku. Hannibal se na ni slabě děkovně usmál a nabídnul jí rámě.

"Zbývá nám něco málo přes hodinu. Co budeme dělat?"   
Hannibal měl dokonalou představu o tom, co by chtěl dělat poslední hodinu svého života, ale to by Clarice nesměla být Clarice nebo on by nesměl být on.  
"Vše krom kina." Ušklíbl se.  
Clarice se na něj znovu podívala s předstíranou vražedností, pak se ale usmála a zakroutila hlavou.  
"Máte něco proti tomu umřít u mě doma, doktore?"  
"Ne, vlastně by se mi líbilo umřít hned na několika místech u Vás doma." Opáčil, jako by se nechumelilo.  
Za to Clarice se na něj nechápavě podívala.   
"Co si pod tím mám představit, doktore?"   
Pousmál se na ni.  
"Představujte si pod tím, co chcete, Clarice."

Clarice doma odložila kabelku a zadívala se na Hannibala. Pořád nějak nepochopila tu jeho hlášku. Ale rozhodla se, že nad ní nebude přemýšlet v posledních chvílích.  
"Tak, zbývá nám 45 minut. Chcete kávu?" zeptala se jej.  
Hannibal se pořád zdvořile usmíval. "Pokud budete tak hodná."  
Usmála se na něj. "Budu." A odběhla do kuchyně dělat tu kávu a přemýšlet, co bude dál. Podle toho, co věděla za necelou hodinu skončí celá Sluneční soustava v prachu a popelu a ona je doma s Hannibalem Lecterem. _"Dělej věci, které bys jinak nedělala."._ řekla jí Ardelia, když se jí Clarice zeptala, co kdyby náhodou nastalo něco, jako to, co se má stát.  
"Dělat věci, které bych jinak nedělala? Deli, to se lehce řekne. Nechci to zkazit teď, když už nebude možnost to spravit." Zabrblala si pro sebe a s kávou se vrátila zpět. Dala Hanibalovi jeho hrnek a posadila se vedle něj na pohovku. Se vzdechem se na něj pousmála.  
"Tak, budeme odpočítávat, dívat se na televizi, poslouchat rádio nebo sedět a hledět?"  
Hannibal se taky usmál.   
"Jste spokojená se svým životem, Clarice? Aspoň co se týče věcí, které jste mohla přímo ovlivnit." Zeptal se jí zničehonic.  
Clarice se na pár chvil zamyslela.  
"Vesměs ano. A vy?" nevěřila, že by Hannibal na sklonku svého života začal litovat svých činů, ale stejně se zeptala.  
"Ne tak docela. Nelituji ničeho, co jsem udělal. Lituji pouze toho, co jsem si vždy přál udělat a neudělal."  
Clarice měla v očích výraz "pokračuj". Zajímalo ji, co si Hannibal Lecter, MD nedopřál ve svém životě.   
Pár vteřin si zírali do očí stejným způsobem jako ráno, tentokrát ale Clarice neuhnula pohledem, jako to předtím. Zírala na něj do té doby, než se k ní pomalu naklonil a jejich rty se poprvé dotknuly. Potom už jen zavřela oči a nechala se líbat. Hannibal ji svým tělem opatrně přitlačil na pohovku, nepřestávaje ji vášnivě líbat. Snad by s tím nikdy nepřestal, kdyby neucítil Clariciny ruce těsně nad jeho rozkrokem. (A odtud je to NC-17, ta dlouho slibovaná NC-17, což volně přeloženo znamená, že osoby pod sedmnáct let podle USA by to neměly číst. Varováni jste byli, nepřebírám za to žádnou odpovědnost!)  
"Clarice… ne." Vydechl přerývaně.   
Překvapeně se na něj podívala.  
"Nechci, aby to bylo… myslíš, že bychom mohli nahoru?" zeptal se jí rozpačitě.  
Clarice si viditelně oddechla. "Jistě."   
Hannibal ji vzal do náručí, což ji celkem překvapilo a nesl si ji směr postel. Ani na vteřinu z ní nespustil oči. Když už byli nahoře, tak ji postavil na zem a zahleděl se jí do tváře s jasnou otázkou v očích "můžu pokračovat?"  
Clarice se na něj usmála, přitiskla se k němu a začala jej pro změnu líbat ona. Hannibal toho využil a rozepnul jí šaty. Aniž by se od ní odtrhnul, tak jí šaty sundal z ramen a nechal jí je spadnout ke kotníkům. Už byla jen jediná věc, co mu překážela v tom, aby ji měl před sebou úplně nahou. Clarice se k němu po té přitiskla ještě pevněji a celým tělem jí projel elektrický impuls, když proti břichu ucítila Lectera juniora. _"Like Godness!". _Donutila se k tomu, aby kousíček ustoupila. Kousíček, ale jen takový, aby mu mohla rozepnout košili. Její ruce se pohybovaly s jistotou, jakou nikdy neměly a prsty pohladila každý kousíček nově odhalené kůže. Když už byla jeho košile rozepnuta, se svůdnými pohlazeními mu ji sundala z ramen a paží. Vrátila mu ruce na hruď a pár vteřin se jen líbali, než její ruce proklouzly k opasku u jeho kalhot. Zručně jej rozepnula, nezapomínajíce se rukou otřít o stále se zvětšující bouli na jeho kalhotách, a jeho kalhoty se přidaly k již značné hromádce oblečení na podlaze.  
Odtrhnuli se od sebe a zůstali si zírat do očí, oba si to, co mělo přijít chtěli patřičně vychutnat, ale Slunce jim zrovna nepřálo. Museli si kapku pohnout. Clarice Hannibalovi položila opět ruce na hruď, přitiskla své rty na ty jeho a pomalu, provokativně se rukama začala posunovat dolů, až konečně dorazila k okraji jeho boxerek.  
_"Být, či nebýt? Hloupá otázka…"_ Pomyslela si a její prsty se proplazily za okraj boxerek. O vteřinu později už ležely také na zemi a Hannibal Lecter před ní stál poprvé (a naposled;)) nahý. Hannibal na nic nečekal a to samé provedl i on svému protějšku. Nazí. Oba. Tisknoucí se na sebe v mileneckém objetí zakázané lásky. Vzal ji znovu do náručí a pomalu ji položil na postel. Poprvé za tu dobu si na ni dovolil pohled jako na celek. Ležela tam nahá a byla jen jeho. Bál se, že se každou chvíli probudí z toho sladkého snu. Clarice věděla nad čím přemýšlel a usmála se na něj.  
"Pojď sem." Zavrněla svůdně. Hannibal se nenechal dvakrát pobízet a ve vteřině se tyčil nad ní. Clarice si jej k sobě přitiskla a začala jej líbat. On se rád oddával této rozkoši a jeho ruce začaly kroužit po jejím těle. Zasténala mu do úst, když si jedna jeho ruka našla její ňadro a on pomalu začal masírovat její bradavku, ruku brzy vystřídala jeho ústa. Něžně ji kousal a cumlal její bradavku. Když se stejné péče dostalo oběma jejím ňadrům, přesunul se kapánek níž a jazykem začal kroužit okolo jejího pupíku.  
"Hannibale…" vzdychla.  
Vzhlédl k ní a s úsměvem se na ni zadíval.  
"Prosím." Vrněla.  
Hannibal sám měl co dělat, aby se aspoň trochu držel na uzdě, po tomto už ale sebeovládání vzdal. Neustále jí zírajíc do očí se přesunul mezi její pokrčená kolena a s vášnivým polibkem do ní pomalu vstoupil. Oba zasténali a chvíli zůstali jen tak. V jejích očích byla nekonečná touha. Touha, kterou tolik let potlačovali a teď ji konečně mohli nechat vyjít na povrch.  
Hannibal se začal pomalu pohybovat a Clarice vzdychala při každém jeho thrustu (moje oblíbené slovo **thrust**, jen si to dejte do překladače, folks! ;oD), pokaždé se proti němu prohnula, aby se s každým jeho průnikem setkala více.  
"Hannibale…" zamumlala Clarice s prosbou v očích. Zoufale po něm chtěla, aby se začal pohybovat rychleji, hlouběji a tvrději. "Prosím…" Opět se ústy vrátil k jejím ňadrům a splnil její přání. Clarice začala vzdychat hlasitěji a pevně ho k sobě přitiskla, obtáčejíc okolo něj nohy, aby se mohl dostat ještě hlouběji. Hannibal se odtrhnul od jejího ňadra a s vášnivými polibky, doprovázenými něžnými kousnutími se dostal přes její krk zpět na její tvář. Potom po tváři k jejímu uchu a začal jí svůdně kousat do lalůčku a přejíždět jí jazykem po okraji ucha. Oba byli velice blízko vyvrcholení a Hannibal se ústy vrátil k těm jejím.  
Ještě pár thrustů a Clarice mu sténala do úst jeho jméno, jak se začala celá třást rozkoší a její tělo se okolo něj začalo uzavírat. Odtrhla se od Hannibala a s očima plnýma uspokojené touhy na něj, lapajíce po dechu, zavrněla:  
"Miluju Tě, Hannibale Lectere."   
Těchto pár slov jej taky přeneslo přes okraj a Clarice cítila, jak do ní proniká jeho (ehm.. řekněme esence, co vy na to?). Cítila, jak se jí v náručí třese rozkoší a mělce dýchá. Po pár vteřinách, když se byl opět schopný nadechnout k ní vzhlédnul a odhrnul jí vlasy z tváře.   
"Clarice, já tě miluji od prvního dne, co jsem tě uviděl." Zamumlal opravdu zamilovaně a sladce ji políbil.  
Odtrhnuli se od sebe usmívající a Clarice jej hladila po tváři. Hannibal se z ní chtěl po několika vteřinách vytáhnout, ale Clarice jej zabrzdila. "Ne, Hannibale. Prosím ne. Zůstaň takhle. Chci takhle být, až to… skončí."  
Smutně se na ni usmál a opět ji něžně políbil. Potom si ji k sobě pevně přivinul a v objetí, pořád ještě spojení spokojeně usnuli.

Oba už tvrdě spali, když se zespodu ozval záznamník.  
"Clarice? Tady prezident." Chvíle ticha. "Pokud jste vzhůru, tak už jste pravděpodobně zjistila, že se nic nestalo. Chyba ve výpočtech. Slunce je v pořádku a ještě dlouho bude. Doufám, že jste neudělala nic závazného. Zavolejte až si to poslechnete. Nashledanou, snad se ještě někdy uvidíme."

Neudělala nic závažného, udělala něco krásného, spolu s ním stvořili nový život…

THE END

© Marty


End file.
